Light Up the Night
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: "Why's everybody kissing?" Jack asked sounding disgusted. "Ugh! Why are you kissing?" My response to the January challenge for CCOAC.


Light Up the Night

Pairing: David Rossi & Aaron Hotchner

Description: My response to the January challenge for CCOAC. The challenge: name a character and a resolution. I was given a second character. My character was Dave and the resolution was "to eat more good Italian food." Aaron Hotchner was my given character.

Summary: "Why's everybody kissing?" Jack asked sounding disgusted. "Ugh! Why are you kissing?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

David Rossi sat on the couch watching the television and slowly running his fingers through his lovers' soft hair. The announcer on the television was droning on and on about the end of the year and the soon to be New Year as they waited for the ball to drop in New York City. Dave let his mind wander to past New Years parties and realized this was the best one he had ever attended. Sure he had rubbed elbows with the partiers in Times Square, had toasted in the New Year with two different US Presidents and had kissed many beautiful women as the clock struck midnight but this was different.

"Some party huh?" Aaron asked without moving his head from Dave's shoulder.

"Best one ever," Dave replied softly.

Aaron snorted. "Yeah right."

Dave peered down at the top of Aaron's head and smiled. The younger man had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other draped over his son who was sleeping across both of their laps.

"What time is it?" Aaron asked.

"Eleven fifty-five," Dave replied softly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Aaron's head.

"I woke up in time for a New Years kiss," Aaron stated. Dave could hear the smile in the other man's voice.

"I was going to wake you up with one," Dave admitted.

"Mmm," Aaron hummed. He sat up straighter and stretched his back and neck being careful not to displace his son.

"Are you going to wake up the little man?" Dave asked. He watched the smile spread on Aaron's face.

"I should let him sleep," Aaron mused.

"He won't be happy," Dave pointed out. "He wanted to see the ball drop."

"We could record it and watch it later."

It was Dave's turn to snort. "That's not the same."

"Fine," Aaron sighed. He gently shook Jack. "Hey Buddy, wake up!"

"Is it New Years?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Almost," Aaron said softly. "The ball is about to drop."

Jack blinked, yawned and stretched before sitting up to look at the television. "There's the ball," he said excitedly.

"What's your resolution, Jack?" Dave asked.

"What's a reslution?" Jack frowned.

"Res-o-lu-tion," Aaron corrected. "It's a promise you make to yourself to change a behavior you don't like."

Jack twisted around and peered at his Dad through one eye. "What's yours?"

"Hmm," Aaron said thoughtfully. "I resolve to spend more time with my two favorite guys."

"What about you Uncle Dave?" Jack asked.

"I resolve to eat more good Italian food," Dave announced with a grin.

"Me too," Jack said enthusiastically.

Aaron frowned at the older man. "That's not a good resolution."

"It is to me," Dave laughed.

"Is that a crack about my cooking?" Aaron asked defensively.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "What? No!"

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Aaron, I love your cooking."

The younger man gazed at him steadily for several seconds. "Are you sure you don't want to make a different resolution?" he asked finally.

Dave shook his head. "I've resoluted all I want to."

"Resolved," Aaron corrected reflexively. "There's nothing you want to change? Smoking? Drinking?"

"S. E. X.?" Dave countered teasingly.

"More?" Aaron suggested. Both men grinned widely.

"The ball is flashing," Jack yelled suddenly.

Dave turned up the volume on the television as the countdown began. Jack joined in, counting down from ten very loudly.

Dave leaned closer to Aaron. "Happy New Year," he whispered just before their lips met. They kissed deeply for several seconds.

"Why's everybody kissing?" Jack asked sounding disgusted. "Ugh! Why are you kissing?"

Dave and Aaron separated both laughing at the little boy.

"You've seen us kiss before," Aaron reminded him.

"Why are all the people on tv kissing?" Jack demanded.

"Its tradition," Dave cut in. He received a raised eyebrow from the miniature Hotchner. "People kiss at midnight to make sure they have a good year – it's lucky."

"I want a kiss," Jack stated firmly. Both men grinned at him. Aaron leaned down and gave his son a quick kiss. "You too Uncle Dave."

Dave laughed but didn't reply as he leaned over and also kissed the little boy.

"Better?" Dave asked.

Jack nodded.

"Alright Buddy," Aaron cut in. "You need to get to bed."

"Okay Daddy," Jack said compliantly. He slid to the floor and ran out of the room.

Aaron leaned over and pressed another kiss on Dave's lips. "Don't forget where we were, I'll be back in a minute."

Dave grunted. "You want another drink?"

"No. I'm good," Aaron said as he left the room to tuck Jack into bed.

Dave spent his time cleaning up the front room. He carried their cups and plates into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher with the detritus from dinner. He put away the leftover snacks and drinks then wiped off the counter.

"You don't have to do that," Aaron admonished lightly as he entered the room.

"I want to," Dave replied.

Dave felt Aaron behind him just moments before two strong arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned back into the younger mans embrace as Aaron nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Is this when the fireworks start?" Dave asked.

Aaron chuckled blowing a soft puff of warm air across Dave's skin. "Absolutely," Aaron murmured. His hands roamed over Dave's chest for a moment before slipping under the edge of his sweater. Dave moaned at the feel of skin on skin. Aaron's mouth licked and nibbled as his fingers continued to skim and tease the sensitive plains of Dave's torso.

Dave closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations the younger man was giving his body. He was grateful for the counter in front of him and the man behind him who were holding him up as his knees slowly weakened. Aaron rarely was the aggressor in their relationship but when he was he always overwhelmed Dave. Dave shuddered and moaned louder as one hand slid down his stomach and into the waistband of his pants.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom before I have to carry you," Aaron suggested.

"Too late," Dave growled softly.

Aaron chuckled in Dave's ear his arms tightened around his lover. "Come on, I'll help you."

They made their way to the master bedroom shutting off lights and the television on their way. Once inside the room both men shed their clothes and climbed into the large bed. Dave lay back and let the younger man have his way. Aaron continued to tease using his mouth and fingers to push Dave to the edge and then pull back. After a long, lingering session of foreplay, Aaron finally joined their bodies sliding inside the older man. Both men groaned in unison.

"I love you," Aaron whispered asked Dave's mouth.

"I love you too," Dave replied. Dave's legs were wrapped around the younger man's waist and his fingers dug into Aaron's shoulders as Aaron moved inside him and took them both over the edge.

Later, they held each other as they gasped for breath. Their bodies soaked in sweat.

"I thought of a new resolution," Dave announced suddenly.

"Oh?"

"I resolve that we usher in the New Year like this, every year."

Aaron chuckled and held Dave a little tighter. "I concur."

And so they did.


End file.
